guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Barran (Books)
Barran is a female Snowy Owl, or Nyctea Scandiaca, originally from the Northern Kingdoms. She later became a monarch, the queen, of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree with her mate, Boron, as king. The pair were the monarchs directly preceding Coryn, True King of the Great Tree and Keeper of the Ember. Barran was a steward monarch, a ruler filling the place of queen until the true heir of Hoole arrived. Boron and Barran ruled for an unaccounted amount of time before they were first mentioned in the series when the Band found the Great Tree. She died alongside her mate, Boron, the night Coryn retrieved the Ember of Hoole. She co-led the search-and-rescue chaw with Boron, took part in the final stages of the War of the Ice Claws, and led her personal unit, Barran's Flying Talons, in the War of the Pure Ones. History Before the Books Barran fought in the last years of the War of the Ice Claws when the Kielian League was securing its final and total victory. She was stationed in the Firth of Fangs when a messanger arrived to find reinforcements for the soldiers at Little Hoole holding out against the Ice Talons. Barran was part of the attack force that helped General Kai's forces at the Battle of Little Hoole. She saved Strix Struma from certain death from an enemy owl. This was the pair's first acquaintance. It is also very probable that Boron and Barran met sometime during their service in the Kielian League Army. [[The Journey|''The Journey]] Barran with Boron go out to meet the Band when they find the Great Tree over the Sea of Hoolemere. They lead the young owls into the Great Hall where the Tree is bustling with owls busy at work preparing for a skirmish along Silverveil and the Beyond. Barran is part of the Great Tree's parliament that convenes that night to speak of the dead slipgizzle and talk about other issues in the owl world. She and Boron explain to the Band that they will be taught many things and will be seperated into different chaws so that when working together they can apply different skills to accomplish a mission. Barran is part of the search-and-rescue team that is working to help the owlets of the Great Downing. She and Boron must lead reserve and regular chaw members and extra volunteers to help all of the owlets that have been downed. [[The Rescue|The Rescue]] Barran, although not mentioned, was probably working on an explanation for the Great Downing and Ezylryb's disappearance. [[The Siege|The Siege]] Barran lead her elite unit, Barran's Flying Talons, into battle during the Siege of the Great Tree. [[The Shattering|The Shattering]] Barran, with her chaw, are present in the Beaks when the Guardians are called to arms and must be ready to fight if the Pure Ones notice their presence. She is part of the peg-out that tricks Nyra into thinking that the Guardians have allies from the Northern Kingdoms. She leads one of the Krakish dialogue teams that make it seem there really are Northern Kingdom soldiers helping the Guardians. She takes part in the small skirmish that follows. She also tasks the Chaw of Chaws with going to the Northern Kingdoms to find allies and train for the coming invasion. [[The Burning|The Burning]] Barran may have been present at the Battle of Fire and Ice but she is never mentioned to have fought in the battle in detail. She may have also been safe and away at the Great Tree. [[The Outcast|The Outcast]] Barran is first mentioned when Otulissa compares Ezylryb's feathers to the monarchs' of the Great Tree because they turned snowy white with his age. Barran then dies when Coryn retrieves the Ember of Hoole, fulfilling the prophecy of Hoole's heir. She and Boron die in front of the other owls of the Great Tree who can do nothing but stand by. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ''Coming Soon! Personality Barran was an owl who respected curtesy and etiquette. She, unlike Boron, did not enjoy the wet poop jokes and was very strict and precise. She could be lively but when it was a serious matter she was all but laughs and giggles. She was also a ferocious warrior even for her elegance.﻿ Gallery Barranpainting.jpg|''Barran's artwork from the books'' 340 Legend-of-the-Guardians-Close-Up-4-3-10-kc.jpg|''Barran shown in the movie trailer'' Barran(NOT).png Owl02.jpg|''Barran(left) and Boron(right) in the movie'' Trailer09.jpg|Barran prepared for battle Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Snowy Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Deceased